1. Field
Embodiments are directed to a stretchable display device. More particularly, the embodiments relate to a stretchable display device that can be stretched.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a stretchable display device is a display device with a variable image display area that changes, if necessary. A stretchable display device may use a stretchable substrate made of a polymer and an organic light emitting element for displaying an image on the substrate.